haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Monster War
is the three hundred and seventy-nineth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 6th-7th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2020 series. Overview Familiar faces from Schweiden Adlers and Black Jackals eventually all join in Hinata and Kageyama's conversation in the hallway. Meanwhile, former and current member of Karasuno and Shiratorizawa show up for the match. The highly anticipated match soon gets underway. Plot Takeda and Ukai take the current Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club to watch the match between Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals. In front of the men's restroom, a matured Hinata and Kageyama get reacquainted but quickly revert back to their old banter. Hinata claims he can now beat Kageyama in arm wrestling, and Kageyama accepts the challenge immediately. Atsumu comes out off the Jackals' changing room to fend off Kageyama from picking a fight with Hinata. Bokuto, mishearing the conversation, pops out to ask for Osamu's riceball. Ushijima also appears telling them to settle their differences on the court. Hinata quickly clarifies that it was an arm wrestling while Bokuto openly challenges Ushijima, who interpreted it to be in arm wrestling. Hoshiumi joins in after hearing the commotion. He asks Hinata for his height, despite having looked it up earlier, and proudly declared that he won for being taller. All the while, Atsumu is struggling with coming up a proper retort in this fast moving conversation. He thinks back to Aran and belatedly thanks him for always providing the perfect comeback. At this moment, Aran, an outsider hitter for the Tachibana Red Falcons in Division 1, sneezes. When his teammate asked him if he caught a cold, Aran jokes by referencing an episode of Sazae-san but quickly falls into an awkward silence when his teammate failed to catch on. Sakusa, revealed to be an outside hitter for Black Jackals, emerges into the hallway asking if everybody already got flu shots. He approaches Ushijima and declares that he will win this time after losing in the Kurowashiki last year. Meanwhile, the rest of the Karasuno alum show up to spectate the match. Kiyoko and Tanaka arrive together now that they have married and reunite with their former teammates. Asahi is about to mention Nishinoya but gets cut off when the introduction of the starting lineup starts. Since it's the Adlers home game, the team gets a fancy introduction while Black Jackals settle for a modest one. Nevertheless, Bokuto makes a grand entrance with cartwheels and backflips, quickly attracting everybody's attention. Hinata and Atsumu are eager to emulate but are stopped by Sakusa's stern warning. Before the match officially commences, Hinata and Kageyama shake hands as a sign of respect toward their history and rivalry. Debut *Yaotome *Shoji *Tokita *Fukurō Hirugami Appearances *Tobio Kageyama *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Shōyō Hinata *Atsumu Miya *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Aran Ojiro *Kiyoomi Sakusa *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Kiyoko Tanaka *Kōshi Sugawara *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Chikara Ennoshita *Osamu Miya *Hitoka Yachi *Sachirō Hirugami *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kei Tsukishima *Eita Semi *Reon Ōhira Chapter notes Character revelations *Takeda and Ukai are reveal to have continue their roles as coach of the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club. *Ojiro Aran is revealed to an outside hitter for Tachibana Red Falcons, the same team that Oikawa once referred to. *Sakusa is now an outside hitter for Black Jackals. He lost to Ushijima and Adlers in the Kurowashiki of last year (2017) while still playing for a college team. This implies that Sakusa did not join a pro team immediately after high school. *More characters' careers and path have been revealed: **Narita - Reality Firm Employee **Kinoshita - Train Company Employee **Sachirō Hirugami is now a 5th year veterinary student. **Sachirō Hirugami's older brother, Fukurō Hirugami, is the captain of the Schweiden Adlers. **Kiyoko married Tanaka and has changed her name to Kiyoko Tanaka. She works at a sports store. **Tanaka becomes a personal trainer. **Ennoshita is a physical therapist. **Reon Ōhira is a sporting goods company employee and is a outside hitter for Kiniro Sports Jumpers in Division 3. **Eita Semi is a civil servant and musician. Trivia *Although Takeda is revealed to be 34 years old in November 2018, he should have been 35 since his character profile lists him as 29 in 2012. *The Kurowashiki is an All Japan Volleyball Tournament held annually in May. Its participants include all the V.League Division 1 teams, top Division 2 teams, top college teams, and the number 1 high school team. *It is likely that Tokita, Shoji, and Yaotome were the new first year after Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi's year due to the fact they are familiar with Narita and Kinoshita. *In the Japanese version, the date on Hirugami's phone indicates that the Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers game took place on Saturday, November 17th, 2018. The English version mistakenly changes the date to November 11th, which was a Sunday. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Final Arc Category:Schweiden Adlers vs. MBSY Black Jackals